New Arrival
by M.Kat.903
Summary: Barbossa,Will, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew set out to save Jack. But what happens when it seems that they need another person to help complete their mission. A new arrival will help show the way to Jack, and also help them in their journey.HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Everyone stood shocked as Barbossa descended the stairs. No one could move, standing before them was a man that they all saw Jack kill.

"Wha' ye starin at?" Barbossa asked, while giving everyone an evil eye and a cocky smirk.

"H-how?" was all Elizabeth could ask.

"Ye need a cap'n ta sail to de ends o' de Earth. So I gave ye a cap'n that's been der."

"How do we know that we can trust him?" Will asked while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ye ganna need ta boy, that is if'n ya want ta be gettin Jack back." Barbossa stated while taking another bite of his apple.

"He's right Will. If we're going to get Jack back then we need him to help us." Elizabeth stated.

"So what do ya say Mr. Turner, do we have an accord?" Barbossa asked while sticking out his hand.

Will contemplate the situation. He could either agree with Barbossa and save Jack. Or he could not and maybe have no chance at all. "Aye." Will said while shaking his hand.

"To the ship." Barbossa announced. And they all started to walk towards the door.

"Wait if'n ye goin afta Jack, ye ganna be needin someone else." Tia said.

Everyone looked at her with waiting expressions. They needed to get to the heart and then to Jack as fast as they could. And Tia seemed to be delaying that process.

"Who?" Barbossa asked in an exasperated tone.

"Jade Sparrow" Tia said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Everyone stood shocked as Barbossa descended the stairs. No one could move, standing before them was a man that they all saw Jack kill.

"Wha' ye starin at?" Barbossa asked, while giving everyone an evil eye and a cocky smirk.

"H-how?" was all Elizabeth could ask.

"Ye need a cap'n ta sail to de ends o' de Earth. So I gave ye a cap'n that's been der."

"How do we know that we can trust him?" Will asked while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ye ganna need ta boy, that is if'n ya want ta be gettin Jack back." Barbossa stated while taking another bite of his apple.

"He's right Will. If we're going to get Jack back then we need him to help us." Elizabeth stated.

"So what do ya say Mr. Turner, do we have an accord?" Barbossa asked while sticking out his hand.

Will contemplate the situation. He could either agree with Barbossa and save Jack. Or he could not and maybe have no chance at all. "Aye." Will said while shaking his hand.

"To the ship." Barbossa announced. And they all started to walk towards the door.

"Wait if'n ye goin afta Jack, ye ganna be needin someone else." Tia said.

Everyone looked at her with waiting expressions. They needed to get to the heart and then to Jack as fast as they could. And Tia seemed to be delaying that process.

"Who?" Barbossa asked in an exasperated tone.

"Jade Sparrow" Tia said simply.

Chapter 2:

They were now sailing towards Port Royal. They had learned of the allusive Jade Sparrow. But it seemed that they knew less of her than they did of Jack. All that Tia Delma had told them was that she would be the one to find them. Tia also said that her ship would have jade colored sails. But when asked of what relations Jade had with Jack, all Tia would say was "Wit'd time."

Barbossa was the only one who seemed to know anything about Jade Sparrow. Out of all of them he was the only one who was not at all anxious to meet this Jade Sparrow. Finally, Will decided to ask Barbossa about her.

"Barbossa, who's Jade Sparrow? And why do we need her help to save Jack?" Will asked.

"Well boy, I don't know too much bout Jade, just 'er ship. It's said ta be able ta disappear without a moments notice. Said ta be cursed. No ones 'xactley sure what the curse is just that there is one. Some say that the ship _itself_ can disappear. Others say it be 'er beauty that causes the men to become distracted." Barbossa stated in a gruff tone while turning the wheel.

"But why do we need her help?" Will asked in a confused tone.

"BECAUSE TIA DELMA SAID SO!" Barbossa yelled.

Will stepped back. He wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid or if he was just shocked at how Barbossa had yelled at him. He walked away with even more questions running through his head then before.

It had been 3 days since Will had asked Barbossa of Jade, and they would be at Port Royal within a day. No one knew of what would happen if they didn't meet Jade soon. It seemed as though even Barbossa was getting a slight bit nervous.

It was night, and Gibbs was currently steering the ship. It wasn't as grand as the _Black Pearl_, but it would get the job done well. He looked out at the dark sea, that's when he noticed it. A ship with jade sails, even in the dark of night he could tell the color of the sails. The ship itself was as grand as the _Pearl, _if not grander. All he could do was watch in awe; the ship seemed to glide through the water with such ease.

Barbossa had just awoken to the sound of shouts. His first thought was that something was wrong, but then be realized that it was Gibbs shouting something. Angry that his sleep had been disturbed, he stormed up to the deck only to be met by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. By now everyone had heard the shouts and were on deck all to be met by the same woman who held Barbossa's attention.

She had long flowing brown hair that was down to about her belly button. It, like Jack's, had and assortment of beads and trinkets braided into it, but where her hair was not braided it was slightly curly. Her eyes seemed to be brown, but when one looked closer one could see that they were black as night. Her skin was dark, but not just because of her tan. She was of normal height, but she had legs that any man would gladly give an arm to touch. She also had a nicely proportioned chest, which was neither small nor large. And curves that would not quit. But what stuck out the most was her clothing. She wore an off the shoulder jade colored blouson top that stopped right under her chest. Covering that was a black leather corseted vest, which barely skims her waist, which showed off her thin waist, and accented her curves. Her skirt was also black leather, but it wasn't skin tight, and it came up to mid thigh. She wore boots much like Jack's but hers were black. Altogether she looked liked a goddess.

What surprised the crew the most was her sophisticated speech. "I am Jade Sparrow and I am here to help you on your quest to find Jack Sparrow."

"Ye are the one Tia Delma said would be finding us?" Gibbs asked

She merely nodded her head as a reply. She seemed to be surveying the ship, as if to decide if she was coming. "Seeing as how my ship is the grander of the 2, perhaps we should continue our journey on it rather than on this." She stated.

Elizabeth who had been feel jealousy toward the woman that now seemed to hold Will's attention grew slightly defensive. "You have no right to come aboard this ship and start-"but she was cut off when a hand covered her mouth.

The hand belonged to Jade. She didn't look the least bit annoyed, she only look at Elizabeth with stock eyes. "Now chil', ye mustn't ha've jealousy tawords me. But bewar' of de jealousy of de young William Tur'ner." She said just like Tia Delma would.

Everyone stood shocked, not of what the girl said but how she said it. She spoke almost as Tia would have and it was slightly unnerving. Will looked at Jade closely wondering how she knew he was jealous, and how she knew his name. Elizabeth stood confused, she glanced at Will, but he was looking towards the ground.

It was Barbossa who spoke next. "I have ta be agreein with ye, your ship would be the better of the 2." He agreed.

Jade looked up at Barbossa with cold eyes. She knew who he was and what he did to Jack and that didn't please her, not one bit. She walked towards him with a solid walk that looked nothing like Jack's. When she did reach him, she punched him square in the jaw making him fall flat on the deck.

"You don't do something that you did to Jack and get away without a scar." She said with her perfect speech. You could see where a deep cut was on his jaw line; it seemed that she had been wearing a ring. "Gather everything you will need and come aboard" she stated turning around and walking the gang plank to her ship.

Everyone was frozen for a moment until they all scrambled to grab all they would need to rescue Jack. Yes, it would be a long journey. That was certain.

When they boarded the ship there was no crew and no Jade in sight. The ship itself was just as beautiful up close then it was from a distance. They were all gazing at the ship when they saw Jade walk up the stairs. "Come, I have your sleeping arrangements prepared."

They walked down the stairs of the ship to where the crew would be sleeping. What everyone was most surprised about was the fact that there was no one other than Jade on this ship. "Where's the rest of da crew, lass." Gibbs asked.

Jade gave him a look of confusion, and then it seemed that realization washed over her face. "I currently have no crew. Now Elizabeth would you prefer your own cabin, or would you like to sleep with the crew."

Elizabeth gave her a glare. She didn't see why she wouldn't want to sleep with the crew. Just because she was the governor's daughter didn't mean that she wanted special treatment. "No I wouldn't." she responded harshly glaring at Jade.

"Social class has no dictation on my ship. But the fact that you are a woman, it would seem that privacy may be needed." Jade said with a calm voice. It would seem to most that nothing could cause her to lose her temper. But in fact that was not true, when someone betrayed or harmed her family she would do everything in her power to see they got what they deserved. And she was going to make sure that Davy Jones got what has been a long time coming.


End file.
